A Promise Made
by onetinykiss
Summary: They met by chance and made a promise that would change their lives forever. Kagome/InuPapa
1. A Promise Made

A/N: I've always wanted to write a story with InuPapa and Kagome. So here it finally is. This is a AU…sort of. I changed characters relationships to one another around and their ages. Well…I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: Let's just be honest If I owned InuYasha in any way, shape, or form I wouldn't be writing fan fics. So please don't sue me. I do own the OCs in here though.

A Promise Made

"I have twelve sons Taisho. And that's a small amount for a Lord." An exasperated voice said. "You have two sons and yet your territory is the largest of the four domains. How does that add up?" A regal looking man threw his arms in the air clearly exasperated. He was in a grand library clearly belonging to someone of great wealth and power. There were books and scrolls on every wall, desk and table. Huge windows let the light pour in and keep the room bright. Deep royal reds and blue colors were the room's paint colors. Carved into the center of the largest table was crescent moon. It was at the table that two men sat each with a cup of sake. The one doing the talking was very handsome in a classic looking way. Black hair, black eyes, and a warrior's build. However pointed ears, long claws, two dark blue strips on each cheek and fanged teeth made it clear that he was not human. "Do you want the Elders to pair you up with ANOTHER mate!?" He was practically shouting.

"Kori please calm down. I can hear you just fine." The other demon said rubbing his temple. "I know what the Elders will do if I do not find a mate within the year. They choose for me…again." He said. This demon had the same ears and the same powerful warrior build. But his hair was silver and tied in a ponytail, his eyes were a warm gold color, and he had only one crimson strip adorning his cheeks.

"Remember what happened with Hinata? The Elders pair you together because you waited too long to mate. And than what? She gives birth to your eldest son than leaves! Why? Because she thought your palace was too small and you did not provide her with enough kimonos, servants, and jewelry." Kori was now pacing around the room. "Then because you refuse to take another mate for almost twenty years those ancient idiots pair you with…with that Woman." He said trying very hard to control his anger. Kori Natsuge had been a close friend with InuTaisho since their puphood. When they were very young the two could often be found playing hide and seek or exploring the castle. As young men they would spare with one another always trying to best the other. It never mattered that he was a wolf demon and his friend a dog they're friendship ran deep. So after That Woman did what she did the wolf lord could not even stand to utter her name.

"Yes…what she did was wrong. It caused me a lot of pain as well as shame. However our union did provide me with another son and for that I am grateful." Taisho said softly.

"Yes, so you have two sons. What are you going to do Taisho? Have one son per mate? It does not work like that my friend." The wolf sighed and sat back down in his chair. "You need to find a mate for yourself. Surely you by know by now what happens when the Elders pick a mate for you. At this point she does not have to be of high class or even a demon. She just has to be able to give you more sons."

"And when exactly do I have time to find this mate? I run the largest of all the territories, you said so yourself. I am trying to raise the two sons I do have at the moment. Helping them learn how to be strong and wise leaders is not an easy task. And I have annoying friends popping up out of no where trying to escape their pregnant mates." He replied with a small smile.

"What do you expect? The mating season was a few months ago. The other lords and myself have to escape somewhere where there are no pregnant females around to nag us." Kori whispered the last part as if his mate could hear him. "I still to this day do not know how you get though the season without so much a concubine." The wolf said matter of factly before taking a long sip of sake. "Than again my you do have a woman. One you are not telling me about."

InuTaisho laughed lightly at this remark, "Kori we both know if that were true you would not be sitting here giving me a lecture. There are other ways to relive urges my friend." The dog chuckled softly before draining his sake cup and refilling it. "Anyway my point is that I have no time to find a new mate. Let the Elders try and give me a new mate. I will refuse. Why should I take another one anyway? I have two sons to carry on my line."

"Oh yes. Sesshoumaru the emotionless ice prince and InuYasha the hyper half-breed terror of the Western territory."

"What is that supposed to mean? My sons are just fine. Once they mature a little they will be fine leaders."

"They need a mother! Maybe than your oldest will learn to smile and have fun once in a while like any normal child should. That kid is only sixty years old and already I avoid his eyes. And the youngest? He needs someone to discipline him."

"Are you saying I do no know how to raise my own children?" The dog lord said the first hint of anger entering his voice.

Kori shook his head sadly, "I'm saying you need a mate to be here when you're out patrolling your lands, have meetings, or fighting battles. You cannot leave your pup's education and discipline in the hands of servants and tutors. They need a mother's influence."

InuTaisho stood and started to walk out of the room, " I simply do not want to go though another mating." He started to walk down the hall, "Stay as long as you would like my friend. But I would prefer if you left before your mate comes here wanting to drag you back home."

Taisho started to run and run and run at high speed until he was out of the palace and deep within it's surrounding forest. "So I need a mate?" He said to himself. He was starting to get really angry. "My sons need a mother?" He increased his speed as if trying to outrun the rage that was building up inside of him. He needed to take out on someone or something. It was at that moment he heard a loud scream echo in the forest.

He headed to the source the scream not caring who he had to save just wanting to relieve his anger. He came upon a large bear demon attacking what looked to be a young priestess.

The young woman's name was Kagome and she was desperately trying to crawl in order to reach for a bow and some arrows, but the bear was blocking her.

"It is time to avenge my family. Breath your last girl!" The bear lunged and the girl shut her eyes tightly. When she felt no claws and teeth dig into her flesh she dared to open her eyes a little. In front of her was the bear demon split perfectly in half and a large demon resheathing a sword. The girl looked the living demon in the eyes uncertain if she could trust him or not.

"Ummm…thank you for saving my life sir." She said quietly. The demon merely stood staring intensely at her. The silence between the two was deafening. Kagome was starting to question if had really been a good thing that her life had been saved.

Finally the demon spoke, "Why was that demon attacking you girl?" He asked not unkindly yet still demanding an answer. Kagome thought it would be a good idea to answer because she could sense that he was rather powerful. Plus she felt it only fair to tell him the reason he had to save her.

"Well you see I come from a village that protects innocent people from demons." She started to explain hesitantly. His eyebrow twitched at this first statement, so she quickly continued. "We only fight demons who are corrupt or who kill for fun. That's all, I swear. My family has been the priestesses and priests of the village for generations. A few weeks ago my grandmother, elder sisters, and mother killed a clan of bear demons who were killing anyone and everyone. Not for territory or food, but for pleasure. More demons and humans were dying than we could keep track of."

"And this demon was a survivor out for revenge?"

"Well he wanted to kill my sister, Kikyo." She swallowed hard. Her sister was always a sore subject. "But…we look alike. I think you can guess the rest." She added quietly.

He nodded looking her over once more, "You are uninjured?"

"I twisted my ankle before I was attacked. That's why I couldn't run away."

He knelt to inspect her injury though why he did it she didn't know. Carefully he put pressure on it until she finally winced in pain. "Well little one you will be happy to know that it is not broken. Rest for a little while longer before walking back to your village."

She nodded and felt herself being lifted up in very strong arms. "Hey! What are you doing?" She asked him not sure what he was doing.

"Wouldn't you rather rest in the shade. It is a hot day." He set her on a soft patch of grass under the shade of a huge tree. Then he retrieved her bow and quiver of arrows. Placing the weapons next to her and sat down next as if it was the most natural thing to do. She raised an eyebrow, "You are obviously need to some protection while you recover. And since you are currently in the Western lands it is my job to protect you." He stretched out and leaned against the tree.

Kagome giggled shaking her head, "You warriors are all alike. You think you have to protect women because we seem weak." The young priestess smiled, "Thank you for keeping me safe. My name is Kagome. May I ask the name of my most noble protector?"

InuTaisho smiled at the woman child. Normally he would have killed the bare and gone about his business, but there was something about her that had compelled him to stay near her. First of all there was huge amount of raw power he felt from her being. Never in all his centuries had he felt something like that. Then there was her scent. She smelled of freshly chopped wood, smoke, and spring water. It was relaxing him making all the anger, he had only a few moments ago, a thing of the past. Her voice was also compelling. It had a really beautiful musical tone to it. He could listen to that voice for hours.

"My name is InuTaisho."

She laughed again, "That's the Lord of the Western lands name. Are you trying to tell me you are my lord?" She asked playfully.

"Yes I am."

Kagome instantly stopped laughing, "What!" She looked at the demon man closely. His eyes were closed like he was simply enjoying the company of an old friend. Kagome raised a hand brushing the hair from his face. There were the crimson strips. The ones that marked him as royalty. "Oh…" She smiled and reclined against the tree with him. "This will a nice story to tell my children."

Taisho's ears perked up at this, "You are mated?" Her scent told him she was untouched, but perhaps she was betrothed.

She blushed deeply, "No. Far from it. But in the future when I do have a husband and children I can tell them 'I was saved by our lord when I was young. He was strong and handsome. And he liked to rest in the shade.' That's what I'll tell them."

"I am not resting. I am protecting you." He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was looking right back at him. She was treating him like an equal and that was puzzling. Most either cowered in fear or treated him like some kind of god. "Why are you not afraid of me?" He asked her.

"Should I be?"

"Yes you should. I could kill you in the blink of an eye."

"But you won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you would have done it already." Kagome told him matter-of-factly. "Besides I do have spirital powers. I can tell when somebody is truly evil and capable of doing such a thing." The great lord was silent for a long time, so the pair simply enjoyed the soft music of the forest. Finally Kagome could stay quiet no more. "Why are you out here anyway? Shouldn't you be at your palace doing important lord work?"

When she received no answer she asked again, "Well? Why are you out here?"

Taisho sighed and answered reluctantly, "If you must know I was running away."

She looked mystified by this information, "What could you possibly have to run away from?" She asked him.

"My best friend." He said wanting to leave it at that, but she was quiet and looked like she wanted more of an answer. "He thinks I should I should find a new mate before the Council of Elders finds another one for me." He sighed deeply, "But I feel I do not need another one since my previous two each gave me a son. I have heirs to pass my legacy, so why do I need a new mate?" He asked more to himself than Kagome.

She thought about it for a long while before answering, "Well…I know that lords need more than one son to secure their lands in the future. Our local lord has six from his first wife and four from his second wife. Not to mention the children he has from his concubines." She said. Than after studying him a little more she spoke quietly. "However I don't think your friend wants you to have a wife…or mate…simply because he wants you to have more children. I bet, since he's your friend, he sees how lonely you are."

Taisho looked at her sharply, "What would make you think I am lonely? I am surrounded by servants, lords, ladies, my sons, and subjects everyday. How could I be lonely?" He asked her.

"You don't seem to have anyone to confide in. Someone you can come to at the end of the day and just spill you frustrations and feelings to."

"You do not know what you are talking about human!" He snapped at her.

Kagome smiled gently, "Maybe I don't know what I'm talking about, but you've been sitting all this time talking to a human you've never met before." Silence again surrounded them.

Taisho was in deep thought. How could this little girl see straight into his heart? She was right he did not have anyone to whom he could truly confide in. It would do him good to have someone like that. Someone who he could talk to easily like he was doing now. "I do need a mate." He finally admited, "However I do not want to Elders to pick one for me. Not again. But that is what they will do if I fail to find a mate within the new year."

She nodded in semi-understanding. Elders always thought they knew what was best for you, but more often than not they ended up making this worse. Suddenly a crazy idea popped into her head, "Okay. Than you have to find a mate before these Elders of yours find one. Give yourself a year to do it. Just make time somehow. Throw parties, visit other lords with daughters, and umm…I don't know. Meet women?"

Taisho looked at her as if she had grown a second head, "A year? And what do I do if I do not find a mate by then?" He asked her.

"Than I'll be your mate!"

"You?"

"Yes, me. You saved my life and I want to return the favor. And until the year is done you can come and visit me. That way you have someone to talk to from time to time."

"How do I know you will not betray my trust? After all we've only just met."

She thought carefully about it. Quickly she took out on her arrows and sliced her hand. She held out her hand to the demon, "We can make a blood promise. Should I betray your trust in any way you hold the right to take my life." She said with great seriousness. He looked down at his own hand then sliced it with his sword. Taking her hand in his mixing their blood together. Then he lifted her hand to his lips and he began to lick the cut. Her blood was thick and sweet unlike anything he had ever tasted. He continued to lick the wound until all that was left was a paper-thin scar.

She smiled again then stood stretching out her arms and legs to remove the stiffness she felt. Kagome put some weight on her ankle to make sure it no longer hurt. "I had better get back home. Mama will worry about me." He stood as well knowing he had to get back to patrolling his lands. She picked up her weapons and started to walk away until he called to her, "Kagome! Maybe…our next meeting could be at the next full moon?"

The young woman looked back at the demon lord and nodded, "I'll tell my family I'm collecting herbs and be here waiting." She told him and headed back to her village.

InuTaisho shook his head not really sure what he had just done, but was glad he did it. There was no more anger only a light calmness. He started running again patrolling his lands, but after he was done he would go home and talk to his sons about their ideas for a future mother.


	2. Talking With Family

A/N: Oh wow…thanks everyone. I'm glad you all like the story so far. I plan to have a lot planned for these two, so just you wait because the fun is just beginning. Oh and…this next chapter…lol…Not for Kikyo fans.

Talking With Family

"I don't want a mother!" A little boy no more than five screamed at the tip of his lungs. He had long silver hair with matching little puppy dog ears. He was dressed in a red hoari and looked incredibly adorable. An older looking boy, maybe nine or ten, stood behind the younger watching his father silently. "I don't want any mother. I like Tsuki just fine." The little boy whined tears welling up in his eyes.

"Stupid half breed. That is why you need a mother. Tsuki is so old she can not run after you when you want to cause trouble. A mother would be able to keep you in line." He said.

"Yeah? Well no mother in the world could make you nice!" The little one said sticking out his tongue out at his brother.

"Sesshoumaru do not call your brother names. InuYasha show some respect." InuTaisho said scolding, but inwardly smiled. Someday the two would be the closet of brothers he just knew it. If not InuYasha would have to marry into a family outside the Western territory. He was proud of his sons. Sesshoumaru took after him in almost every way. In looks he was almost an exact copy only he wore his hair down, had a crescent moon in the center of his forehead, and an extra strip on each cheek. However his temperament came from his mother. The superiority complex, the emotionless mask, and the want of solitude were all from his first mate. InuYasha had spirit and an unbridled energy that his father could not quiet understand. He figured it came from the mother's side of the family.

"As I was saying…you will get a new mother within the next year you whether you like it or not. What I want to know is what kind of mother you want." He asked patiently. It was as good as place to start he thought. After all they would be the most affected by his new mate more than anyone else, so might as well try and find out they would like. No never mind that, they would have to learn to like his mate over time. He needed someone that could take care of his son's needs.

"Well…if we have to have a mother than I guess I would want someone like Tsuki! She has to be nice and let me play in the gardens and who can give me sweets and knows how likes to play hide and seek and…uhh I think that's it." InuYasha said thoughtfully.

'All right besides being able to provide powerful heirs my mate will have to be able to set boundaries for InuYasha.' Taisho thought taking a mental note.

"I have no need for a mother." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.

"Sesshoumaru, for the last time. The Elders will give me a mate if I do not find one myself. I want to find one whom you two can get along with. However if I do not find one like that I will be given one who will more than likely be unfavorable to the two of you." The great lord was trying with a great amount of effort to control his temper. Why did Sesshoumaru have to be so stubborn?

"Than a new mother should be able to know when to stay out of my way. I have no desire to be coddled." His oldest answered sharply.

'Very well…I have to find someone who can break Sesshoumaru out of his shell. He is still just a pup. He should enjoy that while he can. In a few decades he will have to start taking on more responsibility as my heir.'

"Alright…well at least I now know what I am looking for. Now you two should get to your studies." He told his sons.

"Ahhh…by all Jaken ever teaches is the greatness of the family. It's so boring to hear everyday." InuYasha whined again. He tried to give his father the big puppy dog eyes, but all he got in return was a pat on the head.

"This family is great and one day it will be up you two to keep up that great legacy." He told them with a proud smile. InuYasha sighed and trudged down the hall behind his brother. InuTaisho shook his head and went to his study to start making preparations for a banquet he be holding in a few weeks time.

Meanwhile back with a little priestess things were not going so well. Kagome was talking to elder sister Sango about what had happened while she was out picking herbs.

"You did what?"

"Shhh. Sango I don't want anyone else to hear." Kagome placed her hands over quickly over her sister's mouth. "I know it sounds weird, but it was…like I had to do it." She tried to explain.

"What do you mean had to do it? He didn't threaten you did he?" Sango asked when the younger woman removed her hands. Sango had always been protective of her little sister. Mostly because she thought that Kagome was too kind of her own good. And this just proved it.

"No! He was a gentleman the entire time. He even made sure that I gave my ankle a rest before I walked back here." She smiled a little to herself, "And he lifted me up into his arms just to he could set me under the shade of a tree. Do you know how many would even think about doing that? He was really sweet and thoughtful Sango." Kagome said blushing just ever so slightly.

"Kagome wake up! He's a demon! He just wants to have his way with you." Sango whispered.

"He wouldn't do that!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because he's a lor…loyal friend. I mean come on! He stayed with me until I was able to walk home. How many demons would do that?"

"What is this about demons?" A cold collected voice said from behind them. Both girls jumped and whipped around to see who it was. It was Kikyo, their older sister. She was dressed, as a proper priestess should: white top and red bottoms. Kagome was wearing a white top and dark blue bottoms to show that she was not the village's full trained priestess.

"Nothing Kikyo. We were just talking that's all." Kagome said lightly although her heart was beating so hard she thought it was explode out of her chest. Kikyo looked almost exactly like her, but they were worlds different. Kikyo was always quiet in an angry way, She had been like that ever since their father was killed, while Kagome was always cheerfully optimistic.

"Kagome what were you talking about?" Kikyo asked again. Now it was Sango's turn to speak. Unlike her little sister she did not fear the older woman nor did she try and keep quiet around her.

"She was talking about the bear demon that attacked her earlier today." Sango said glaring.

"Oh…I thought we took care of those things." Kikyo said mildly raising an eyebrow.

"We did. We destroyed the Blood Paws tribe. But you thought it a good idea to kill all the tribes in the area didn't you?" Sango raised her voice.

"I don't know what you mean. You were there when we killed the Blood Paws."

"But after that you went to the forest where the Strong Paws live. They were the peaceful cousins to the Blood Paws. They've never caused the village or travelers any trouble. Why did you kill them?" She was now yelling.

"They are demons."

"Innocents."

"You will never find an innocent demon Sango. They don't exist."

Kagome was at a loss on what to do. Her presence had seemed to be forgotten by the two and she could not find a spot to interject.

"That doesn't give you the right to kill any demon you feel like." The more icy Kikyo's replies were the more heated Sango's comebacks became.

"I don't understand what this has to do with Kagome." Kikyo turned her icy glare to the younger girl.

"You missed one of the Strong Paws. He went mad with rage and attacked Kagome thinking she was you. Your rash actions almost got our little sister killed."

Kagome shuddered thinking back about how close to death she really came. If InuTaisho had come even a second later she probably would have been killed or at least very injured. Kikyo looked sharply at her now slightly cowering sister. "What happened to this demon?"

"Ohh…ummm…Well…I had to use my arrows to kill it." She said very meekly. Kagome was a naturally honest person, but once in a while she could tell a good lie. "It took me three arrows, but I was able to do it."

Kikyo sighed, "You really need to work on you aim. You should have been able to kill it in one shot. How do you expect to protect the people of this village with that kind of incompetence?" Kagome could feel her face turning red and hung her head in shame.

She knew that Kikyo was partially right about that. The oldest and youngest girl in the family had inherited their grandparents' and father's spiritual powers. Their grandmother and grandfather were the current head priest and priestess though now Kikyo was taking over more and more of their duties. And when she became fully trained Kagome out also take over the duties of a village priestess. Sango and their little brothers Kohaku and Souta did not have the powers and had learned to fight with weapons.

"Go practice your skills. Than go to Grandmother Kaede and continue with your healing herbs lessons." Kikyo ordered. Kagome simply nodded and headed over to the family's target range. Sango looked at her retreating sister sighed shaking her head before running after her.

"How could you let her speak to you like that?" Sango said quietly enough so there

would be no eavesdropping.

"What else am I supposed to say to her? You know what she would do innocent demons. I doubt she'd show me any mercy if she found out about the promise."

"Yeah? Well what happens if you have to fulfill the promise Kagome?"

"Sango we'll just cross that bridge when in comes…if it comes at all."

"I guess you're right…still at least you won't see him for another year right?" Sango said laughing a little. "And you probably won't see him again because he'll find a new mate.

"Well…"

"Oh Kagome what did you do?"

"I said I would meet with him again. Sango Please don't say anything to anyone. InuTaisho is a very honorable demon and I trust him." Kagome said trying to defend the demon she had known for less than a day.

"Kagome...I don't agree with Kikyo about demons all being evil, but I also don't think you should meeting a strange demon alone."

"I made a promise Sango. I'm not going to break that."

Sango took Kagome's shoulders and shook her hard. "Kagome you're talking crazy."

"Stop treating me like a child Sango. I'm almost sixteen and I have been making my own decisions for some time. I'm not asking for your blessing. I'm asking you not to tell anyone for now. Please?" Kagome asked with a pleading voice and eyes.

Sango sighed and shook her head. What could she do? If she told someone like her Grandmother or one of her brothers than it would surely get back to her sister. And that would not be good for anyone. "Fine I won't say anything, but I want you to be careful. And I want you to make sure you bring your bow and arrows. And that dagger you got for you birthday last year." She said with in a commanding tone.

Kagome smiled brightly and nodded her head, "Yeah, I will." She said before running off to the practice area. She arrived and started to shoot at a target. Her body was going though the motions. Connect the arrow, pull the string, take aim, and let loose. Over and over her hands released arrow after arrow hitting or nearly hitting her chosen target. But all the while she thought of a demon lord who had saved her life. Could she really trust him? Would she really become his mate in the next year? Would Kikyo catch her ? All these thought were swimming in her head. They flooded her mind until she could think of nothing else

Little did she know that in the Palace of the West InuTaisho was having thoughts about her. Could he trust a human? And a priestess at that? Would the small slip of a girl become his mate in the next year? Would his sons accept her if she was? Taisho went to his dojo to meditate. He was thinking too much and needed to clear his head. Maybe when he met her next some of the questions would be answered. It was only…what?

Eight days away.

A/N: Okay I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. That is if you all like this one. I take all comments to heart please don't be shy. See ya next chapter.


End file.
